Kyle Grace
"This is such a happy day!!" -Kyle after finding out about Luna's pregnancy. Bio Kyle was the male tribute in the 23 Hunger Games, also known as Hunger Games 4, the Doomed Games. Kyle was a huge, 18 year-old boy, the strongest of all the tributes but also the most lacking in intelligence. Kyle suffered from some un-named disorder of the brain that resulted in slight mental retardation. Kyle only made one ally in the Games, and never killed anyone before the entire arena was wiped clean by the Gamemakers, killing everyone in the process. In the Afterlife, Kyle continues to be his normal self, and often is only involved in silly occassions; he never uses his physical strength, except when he is angered, when he becomes extremely destructive and can only be matched in physical strength by John. Family Kyle was the oldest of a large family of eight. He also had a father, although his mother had died early in his life. Nothing much is given about his family besides this; to fight for his family was Kyle's only motivation in the Games. Weapon Speciality Kyle's main weapon was his fists, which could do an insane amount of damage. However, he was also very goodf with axes, since they didn't require too much skill to be effective. During training, he used an ax to split a rather large, thick, hard piece of wood to win him his 8 in training. Personality Kyle is a lovable guy, who never says anything bad about anyone unless provoked. His mental problems causes him to act like a young boy, which his why he can enter into rage tantrums. Kyle is very accepting of most people except for Wolf, who once kncokced him out and turned him into a small child. Trivia *Kyle did not die of locust attack as did most tributes; he died of drowning and blood loss. *Kyle was based off of Lenny from "Of Mice and Men." *At Michael's bachelor party in Las Party, Kyle delivered his "Cow Herd Speech," A knock-off of the one-man-wolf pack speech from Hangover. Here it is: ''“Oh hai der, “How about that drive in? It was really long and Luna’s brother almost crashed into a tree. It was fun! “You guys may not know this, but I consider myself…a bit of a wanderer. I tend to think of myself as…as a one man cow herd.” I glanced at Tom, brow raised. Tom shook his head, rolling his eyes. “But when I died and I fell on top of Michael, I knew that he was a good addition to my herd. And my cow herd…it grew by one. So then there were two…there was two of us in the herd. I…I was alone first in the herd, and then Michael joined in later.” At this Kyle looked up, and started to babble, “And as you can imagine, having two in a cow herd is much more fun, because when you’re alone you tend to be lonely and not eat the grass and stuff and you get all depressed and your manure starts to collect-“ “Ok Kyle, carry on now!” Kyle nodded quickly. “Oh yeah, right… “And then a few days later, Luke, Dan and Tom met me, and then I was like…wait a second, could it be? And now I know for sure, I just added 3 more people to my cow herd. Oh yeah, and then there’s Griffin and Athymest. I kinda just met you two today, but you already feel like my cow children, so you can be in the herd too.” Griffin’s brow furrowed. “But…I’m ten years older than y-“ “ANYWAY, now there’s 7 of us cows grazing together, in Las Party looking for very pretty girls and other cool things that my mother wouldn’t let me do. So tonight, we make a toast! To the cow herd!!!” The rest of us glanced at each other nervously, not sure if we should be touched, amused, or frightened. Finally, Griffin said hesitantly, "Um, yeah, cheers...." '' Category:District 12 Category:D12 Category:Mentally challenged Category:HG4 Category:Cow heard Category:Happy Nappers Category:Super Kyle